The Bakery
by meltedpoo
Summary: Hijikata enters a bakery. That is all.


**Title: **The Bakery

**Summary: **Hijikata enters a bakery. That is all.

**Disclaimer: **This is my goodbye fic to HijiOki AND I do not own Gintama.

**A/N: **If you haven't heard The Bakery by Arctic Monkeys, you're missing out on something good here.

**Warning:** Very, very, _very _light fluff ahead. If you're looking for something romantic, erotic and/or deep, this is not the place. Now, shoo.

* * *

**THE BAKERY**

It was _not _in Hijikata's nature to sulk. He was a grown-up and he couldn't care less if everybody ignored him. He was, after all, a solitary man. You may imagine all sorts of fantasy with him needing human (and for some reason, people, girls particularly, seem readily inclined to limit this to _men_) interaction but in the end, being alone for a day or two wasn't such a problem to him. In fact, things have been getting a lot livelier than he would have wanted in Edo (what with always crossing paths with the troublesome Yorozuya trio and the _still _on-going search for Katsura. He was almost convinced the two were connected to some extent). While it was a bit _fun _(even he must admit that), it also gave him the feeling that he was neglecting his job and he needed a little peace and quiet now and then. It wasn't that he was anti-social. He just didn't go out of his way to interact with people for mere small talk.

So when he saw Okita in the bakery and was blatantly ignored, he should not have felt pissed. He should have been relieved because that meant no one trying to cut his head off. He should have borne the situation with indifference befitting the famous demon vice-captain of the Shinsengumi. If Okita was going to pretend he didn't see him, then to hell with it! He, too, was going to ignore and play along.

He leaned down to examine the pastries. Casting a sideways glance at Okita, he saw that he was doing the same. In fact, the younger man was making a big show of contemplating which of the two types of bread he should buy when he clearly had money for both. God bless his acting skills. Okita was talking to himself and god, it was _infuriating _to be provoked so. Hijikata was never known for his patience and obviously the kid was trying to rile him up.

"Aa…maybe I should have the ube, after all."

'_That's right. Hurry up and decide so you can get the hell out of here.'_

"But cheese bread looks good, don't you think-" here Okita cut himself off and looked around the bakery. His eyes settled on Hijikata for a good 1 minute, "Aa…but there's no one here to ask."

Hijikata curled up his fists. The asshole. A vein throbbed violently on his temple and he wished to deck the sadist right then and there but he _knew _(even though he hated to admit it) that Okita was fast and would most likely avoid the blow and continue ignoring him. Insufferable asshole.

This was battle lost even before it was started. He resigned himself to defeat and gave his order, "Oyaji, one meat b-"

"OYAJI!" The sudden interruption drowned his voice out, "ONE UBE AND CHEESE BREAD, PLEASE!"

Hijikata closed his eyes, '_Calm down Toushirou, calm down.'_

ooo

"Ah, Hijikata-san"

The addressed looked up to entertain his guest but finding who it was, rolled his eyes and looked the other way.

Okita held up a white plastic, "Hijikata-san? Hijikata-san!" he repeated this until Hijikata could not hold up anymore and snapped an annoyed, "What?" at the intruder.

"What are you doing alone in the park, Hijikata-san?"

He refused to reply and smoked his cigarette in an almost savage manner.

"I came from the bakery, Hijikata-san. See?" Okita held up the plastic bag again for Hijikata to see and still the dark-haired man was silent.

He didn't even know _why _he was in such a foul mood, but he was. Of course he shouldn't be, he told himself. Okita was just being his usual self and yet he was, honest to goodness, running quite a temper. Who _cares _if he was ignored, he reasoned. He should be pissed but not fuming and sulking like this. Grow up, Toushirou. Grow up.

Even Okita, in the face of this unnatural Hijikata, could sense that somehow he had crossed a line that he didn't even know existed.

"I've got Ube, cheese _AND _meat bun."

Silence

"Meat bun, Hijikata-san."

An almost inaudible scoff

"Meat bun, Hijikata-san?"

Nothing still

"Hijikata-san?" Okita peered at him. When he saw no reaction, he zoom-ed the meat bun in and out of his face and moved it up and down, much like tempting a high school kid determined to go through a life of purity with a racy magazine.

Hijikata clucked his tongue and took the bread with brute force.

It wasn't enough. It wasn't an apology, nor was it an acknowledgement that he did wrong but it was the best that could be expected of Okita.

* * *

**A/N: **For reasons best explained somewhere else, I've shifted to another ship, HijiGin. I am a little sad.


End file.
